113190-i-got-95-dyes-and-white-aint-one-of-them
Content ---- ---- ---- ---- I think it was 86p 50g. There was a thread about its drop rate a while ago. I forget what the actual math worked out to, but it was an obscenely low number. | |} ---- oh...chump change I tell ya! | |} ---- ---- You will hate me hardcore qued for vet SSM got in there before the second boss a pouch of pristine pigments drops... I won the roll, THIS was my first one ever (I have not seen another drop yep) and I got the white dye out of it :D | |} ---- Did u sell it or keep it? | |} ---- is a VERY strong claim... and also VERY false. You don't know what you are talking about. Next time just kindly ASK if there are any dyes that meet what you are looking for before making false claims and hyperbole. The pure white dye is the 'Nova White' you can get it from the Pristine Dye box from dungeons / raids. The dye in my image is NOT that dye... Ask nicely or do your research better... | |} ---- It was soulbound so I had to keep it :D | |} ---- This is taupe grey at best though. Not even light grey. Or maybe khaki. Not sure in the lighting. Anyway, nothing you can reasonably call "shade of off white" in my book. -_- Edit: Oh yeah the purest white is actually Supernova White, not Nova Grey. | |} ---- huh? I may be colour blind but the dye in your image looks like an Ecru brown... | |} ---- Potato Tomato. And the dye my costume is dyed with is an off-white dye for sure. slight tinge of red hue(aka Egg-shell / creme), but it's not a grey mix. Its an off-white; in the right lighting it can appear as a brownish white... but it is most definitely off white Here it is compared to pure white (supernova white on the resonators). Obviously it's a creme / eggshell white.... | |} ---- When you accuse people of making "VERY false" claims, you should make sure you're being sufficiently precise yourself. -_- Not seeing it, but maybe it's my screen. :P | |} ---- False is an accuracy claim; not a precision claim. referring to a dye by a truncated name versus claiming no off whites exist are fundamentally different things. many of the light shades of Ecru are ALSO off white. for reference, here are some of the major off whites: The Dye I used is between OW2 and OW6 | |} ---- Well played. :lol: However, I've still never seen non-brown egg shells even close to your apparent concept of "off white". Egg shell white: | |} ---- See the above color chart. I didn't mean 'eggshells' literally, I meant the colour colloquially referred to as 'eggshell / creme'. Or specifically, between OW2 and OW6 on the chart I posted above. | |} ---- ---- ---- All due respect, it is the accepted industry definition of off-white. I frankly don't care if the average person thinks blue is red; there are standardized pigment mixes as well as standardized R:G:B / Hex values for colors. Like I said, call me harsh, but it is what it is. | |} ---- Yes, Supernova White is for all intents and purposes pure white. It pretty much doesn't get any whiter than that. But there are off-white dyes, one of which I posted my current dyed costume of above. I would also love if ignorant posts didn't appear on this forum. But I don't get to decide who can post here, the mods and Carbine do. So with all due respect, take your sentiment and run along. I don't take seriously the opinions of people suggesting blunt posts are non-constructive in QQ threads that themselves are nothing but complaints. Best Regards, Nazryn | |} ---- Sandy like Off White 2 and Off White 6? Maybe Off White 5? It's not yellow, that's for sure... but YMMV I suppose | |} ---- Dyes look different depending on the armor you apply them to, y'know. That said, your dye looks sandy to me. | |} ---- Not in your screenshots. Except the highlights, which doesn't count. Of course I'm not counting the shot with the green Eldan crap everywhere; impossible to tell. Blotches are color-picked from lighter and darker areas of the armor. As I said, glare/highlight doesn't count. The difference in tone is pretty clear. Edit: Better blotch placement (lightest tone I found) for clearer results. | |} ---- Hey Naz.... not to pick a fight or anything, but that's not white. On my screen it looks more like... almost a goldish-tan tint.... But definitely not white. Pretty sure I'm not colorblind too, but anything is possible. | |} ---- ---- Its not 'white', it's 'off white' just like OP said didn't exist. feel free to argue it if you like. I've already posted color swatches of Off whites that match the color of my costume, and I'm happy to entertain legitimate discourse. | |} ---- ---- Did you take the blotch from the black dyed portion of my helmet / chest? Comparing the color from the white portions of the gear with the hues puts it very much as an off white. But if you are going to place what I think anyone reading can see are dishonest blotches (I assume you can clearly tell that sans- the single light source it was taken in shade) I will log in and take a matte lighted SS. | |} ---- Are you being serious?! Save my image, open it in MSpaint and try for yourself*. Kind of disappointed in you right now. :huh: It's not my fault that your color vision is apparently subpar. If it's the lighting's fault: Fine. We'll see when you got better shots. But don't show us screenshots that aren't off white (according to your own color terminology) and then try to tell us they are. *And I encourage everyone who thinks I made a fricking MSpaint-shop just to lie on the internet to do the same. | |} ---- So, like, 10 posts just to say "There are off-whitish dyes", to which you post a screen shot of a clearly TAN shade of armor, saying "Hey, that's off-white!" Seriously? Look, you're right, there are "off-white" dyes. That doesn't take away from the fact that there is only one dye that comes close to white (and your tan dye isn't one of them) and it's astronomically rare to attain. Which to me, is just silly. | |} ---- I was referring to the fact that that SS was in my cassians house and dark, not that you blotched the colors incorrectly. Anyway, I absolutely was not implying you were intentionally being deceptive; just that blotching a shaded SS over illuminated color swatches is as an analysis, dishonest. Here is a SS from the title screen in essentially homogeneous lighting (at least not in a dark house): If that's not off white, then I'm literally a monkeys uncle EDIT: better SS and clarity Edited September 11, 2014 by Nazryn | |} ---- And... how are we supposed to tell how it looks in neutral/better lighting? The discussion is obviously over now, but posting "proof" screenshots that aren't proof... yeah no. Edit: And you still did ask if I color picked from your black helmet parts, which is absolutely silly and shows you mental picture of "yeah this is off white" apparently influenced what you actually saw in your first screenshots. | |} ---- ---- Look me in my internet face and tell me that the dyed part of this costume isn't (off) white... no it's NOT supernova White, which is pure white. It is absolutely true that dyeing different pieces with the same colour won't always look the same (ostensibly because of base color and some odd mixing issues...) but for real, trying out different dyes to get one that works isn't rocket science. | |} ---- It's a light tan. I'm going to guess you used Cardboard box, maybe Exanite for that armor? | |} ---- Are you dual wielding tiny turrets? | |} ---- Adventus Hurricanes (3 or 4, I forget which) You mean light tan, as in OFF white? EDIT: linked off whites rather than clutter thread with more images Edited September 11, 2014 by Nazryn | |} ---- ---- Now that is a better color swatch list, the other thing you showed had too many shadows in the strokes to even get an accurate look at what you meant when you were saying "off white". So yea, I guess that could be an off white. So what color are you using? It's hard for me to make a guess, too much going on with your armor and guns and Chua too small to see well :P | |} ---- It's getting old even for me.... but might as well laugh rather than QQ about it eh? | |} ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- The tree event drops sometimes Dye boxes where a white grade white dye comes out of it ( This is 95% white, but a bit darker then plain white, but you wont notice it ! Its Cardboard Box Dye | |} ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- You should have just gotten 4 more dyes :D | |} ---- ----